bad choices
by dark-shea
Summary: inuyasha has done something unforgivable to kagome...will she ever forgive him, or will he have to move on? (lemon scenes will not be told of in advance.)... only three chappies... but its as finished as it is going to get!
1. the decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone in the fic based on the show.

In this fic, the characters are all how they are on the show. The only difference is that they all live in a large city a few miles away from Tokyo, Japan called Shiraminagahashi.

Shiraminagahashi is a place that I made up. So don't be surprised if you can't find it on a map!

WARNING! THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN EXPLICIT SCENES! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! NOT INTENDED FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 17!

"Follow me…" Kagome turned to see who had whispered in her ear to find her best friend walking slowly toward the exit of the club. Curious, she began to follow. She stepped outside just in time to see him walk around the corner and into the back alleyway.

As she rounded the corner, she felt an arm slip around her waist, pulling her towards the hanyou standing against the wall. Looking up she could see the golden-amber eyes of Inuyasha.

With one swift movement, he lifted her up and began carrying her towards the back of the club. After standing her up, he grabbed her hands and moved them behind her back and pinned her against the wall.

"Inuyasha, _what_ are you do-?" interrupting her, he forced his tongue into her mouth and began to kiss her. He took both of her hands into one of his, using that same arm to hold her close to him, and used the other to brush her hair out of her face.

Kagome had instantly melted into the kiss not realizing what was happening. She had silently loved him for some time now and was glad that he was noticing her as more than just a friend.

Now, as she was caught firm in his grasp, reality hit her. This was not his way of showing her that he liked her, he…… his free hand then traveled down her shoulder and cupped her breast. His arousal began controlling him and he was starting to get rough.

He let go of her hands, placed his hand on her butt and squeezed. Feeling him touch her like that set her off. She wrapped both arms around his neck and lifted her feet to encircle him with her legs.

Once her feet were locked, Inuyasha saw this as the perfect window of opportunity. The hand that rested on her breast now traveled down her stomach and moved to lift her skirt out of his way.

Pushing up against her to hold her up, his other hand slid from her butt, around her thigh, and up her skirt. He began to kiss her neck and his kisses traveled down to her collarbone causing her to rest her head on his shoulder while she removed his shirts.

Feeling her breath on his neck pushed him even further. His eyes swirled into a deep tint of red and he began to move much faster. Using his thumbs, he grasped the strings on her underwear and ripped them off.

Feeling this, Kagome began to unzip his pants. She could feel his arousal and stopped. She slipped her hand down his pants and began massaging him. He responded quickly, laying her down, and thrusted three fingers inside of her.

She tilted her head back and her back arched. He slid his pants off, removed his fingers, and penetrated deep within her, taking her virginity. Her scream of pain rang through his head. He mistook it to be a scream of pleasure and began to thrust harder and deeper inside of her.

"Please, Inuyasha, please" she began to beg him to stop, but he thought she meant for him to keep going. He could feel her muscles tighten around him and became determined to fulfill what he thought to be her wishes.

His mouth enveloped her breast as he began to leave yet another mark on her. He began to kiss her body, moving slowly down to her belly button. He allowed himself to slip his tongue into her bellybutton and circle around it.

His mouth then traveled down and he hovered for a moment between her legs. He could see her muscles clenching in short spasms. His tongue flicked out of his mouth and into her, sending her whole being into spasms.

He held her still so that he could send her even further and began to lick her. His tongue lazily traced circles over her womanhood and once again sent her into spasms.

Licking his lips, he waited for the girl to recover from what he had just done to her and began trailing kisses up her body. When he reached her jaw line, his tongue shot out and licked her lips for entrance.

When he began to thrust into her once again, she opened her mouth to scream in pleasure and he enveloped it with his own mouth and began to kiss her. He felt her muscles begin to clench around him once again and he released.

Resting on his elbows, hovering above her, he regained his composure. Once he had this accomplished, he pulled out and began to dress himself. As soon as he got up, Kagome shrank away from him and curled up into a ball.


	2. later that night

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone in the fic based on the show.

In this fic, the characters are all how they are on the show. The only difference is that they all live in a large city a few miles away from Tokyo, Japan called Shiraminagahashi.

Shiraminagahashi is a place that I made up. So don't be surprised if you can't find it on a map!

WARNING! THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN EXPLICIT SCENES! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! NOT INTENDED FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 17!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crouching at her side, Inuyasha placed his finger under her chin to lift Kagome's eyes to his. "Kagome…"

"Pl…please don't touch me!" averting her eyes, she turned her face away and backed up against the wall. Seeing that she was uncomfortable, he stood and walked to where he began the ordeal.

Bending down, he grasped her skirt in his hands and threw it over to her. She gathered it about her ankles and eagerly slipped it up, around her waist. Covering her breasts, she then walked over to where her shirt was thrown and slipped it over her head.

Stepping into her shoes, she began to make her way back to the front of the club. Before she could get around the corner and into the alley, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

Her tearstained eyes reminded him of what she said… 'Don't touch me!' letting go of her arm, he looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Wha-"

"I shouldn't have done it… I betrayed you…I-I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"No, what you did is unforgivable. I will never be able to trust you again! All I ask of you now is that you take me home." At this, she walked past Inuyasha and stopped at the edge of the alleyway. "Are you going to take me home or what?"

"Yeah…" walking up to where she stood, he lifted her into his arms and began to carry her home.

When he reached her front door, he set her down and started to walk away. "Thank you."

He ran to her side. "You mean-… you forgive me?"

Turning to face him, she looked dead into his eyes. "No." she turned away from him, unlocked her door, and disappeared into her house.

"What in the hell did I do wrong?"

Later, at Sesshomaru's house, he began to explain to his brother and Miroku what had happened. "We were at the club over on Hardin Street having fun. Well, the way she was dancing against me was making me want her, and that was when I asked her to follow me. So I led her into the alleyway thinking she knew what I meant to do, and started kissing her. Well, things progressed from there, and we mated. When I was finished, she was bitter towards me and didn't want me to touch her. Then she said that she could never forgive me for what I had done…. So what in the hell am I supposed to think?"

Miroku thought for a moment and remembered something. "Well you know she was dating Kouga."

"WHAT!!???!!?!?!?!?!?? Nobody ever told me THAT!!!!!"

The double doors to the study that they were in flew open. "INUYASHA!!!!" sure enough, Kouga had been waiting for Kagome at her house when she got there, and Kagome told him everything. Naturally, he was infuriated and when Kagome tried to defend Inuyasha and keep him from leaving, he was beyond anger.

When seeing that Kouga was the one standing there, Sesshomaru and Miroku rushed to restrain both the yokai and the hanyou.

"Why in the hell did you mate Kagome?????? You knew she was MY girlfriend, and that she wasn't ready to be mated yet!!"

"She sure seemed ready to me!!"

"How dare you…"

"She sure was ready when wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. And when SHE removed MY shirt. Oh, and when she took off my pants, and when she moaned in pleasure, and when she felt my arousal and gave me a hand job, and when she melted into my kisses, and when she knowingly followed me into the alley in the first place, and-"

"That is ENOUGH!" lifting his eyes from the floor to look into Inuyasha's eyes, Inuyasha could see his anger, and Kouga could see that Inuyasha was telling the truth.

Sadly, he lowered his head and walked out of the room, into the darkness of the night.


	3. kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone in the fic based on the show.

In this fic, the characters are all how they are on the show. The only difference is that they all live in a large city a few miles away from Tokyo, Japan called Shiraminagahashi.

Shiraminagahashi is a place that I made up. So don't be surprised if you can't find it on a map!

There is a poem in this fic that I wrote. It is also on other web pages under my pennames Jessica warren and tridea rodriguez.

WARNING! THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN EXPLICIT SCENES! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! NOT INTENDED FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 17!

------------------------------------

Once Kouga had left, Kagome sat in an armchair in her living room and began to cry. The tears flowed uncontrollably for two whole hours.

"I…"sniffle, sniffle "… I have to stop crying!" slowly, she stood up and walked over to a bookshelf against the wall, across from the fireplace, and pulled out a book.

As she began flipping through the first few pages, she came across the table of contents… "Page 10: a collection of literature………..page 64: a collection of poems… Page 96: a collection of short-stories…."

Skimming over the list, she decided to read some poetry. As she read some of the names of poems in the book, very few of them caught her eye… 1) balloon day, 2) fate, and 3) Jilianamero. Of the three, she decided to read _fate, _by Jessica warren.

_Fate_

_When all things come to hurt and anger,  
what would you do if you were the stranger?  
When people turn against you in rage,  
in the book of your life you cant turn the page.  
With all of your problems and all you have done,  
you could try shooting yourself, but you don't have a gun  
at the edge of a cliff your decision did arrive,  
you'd made up your mind, you were taking the dive.  
Your friends had all told you this wasn't the way out,  
you refused to listen, you've already beat doubt.  
It's cheap, inexpensive, the best way to leave,  
tell mom and Johnny they don't need to grieve.  
You step one more step, the cliff starts to shake,  
fear floods your mind with each one you take.  
You look back hoping to change your fate,  
you turn around, but it's already too late.  
Down the cliff has started to plunge,  
you're on the ground, your blood is expunged.  
Two thousand feet down, if you look up its high  
you, as your spirit, realize you didn't get to say goodbye  
many people's tears have been dried,  
because of the simple fact... That you died._

_-Jessica warren_

When she finished reading her selection, her face was once again wet with tears.

The poem had described exactly how she felt inside. The man whom she had loved, Inuyasha, was now dead to her.

She would never forgive him for what he had done to her that night.

That horrid, dreadful night, the one that she would never forget.

The night he raped her.


End file.
